Despite the advancement of technology, users continue to experience problems with computer systems. Support may then be needed. Support may include a number of services including an explanation of features or the trouble shooting of problems. Traditional support takes many forms. For instance, support may take the form of a user manual. Many users find these little help at all if they can even locate the manual when they need one. To combat this, support may take the form of an embedded help function. This may be query or menu driven. Again this is a form of self-help and it is limited to the time when the function is fixed in the application. To reduce time dependency and memory demands, support may take the form of a dedicated help server external to the application. Increasingly, applications and users are connected together by networks such as the Internet. In this case, the user leaves the application and, via the network, contacts the help server independently and seeks the support that they need there. If this does not prove adequate, the user may phone a dedicated help provider and speak with one of their representatives or listen to their automated service. Individually or in combination, traditional forms of support may often prove unsatisfactory to the user.
A bug is a persistent error in a software or hardware. One way to get rid of the bug it to modify the program, usually with a software patch for software. A bug report consisting of data describing the error that occurred, may be submitted to a support provider or the software developer. The support provider once notified of the bug, may then prepare a software patch or a new version of the software removing the bugs previously found.
A definite need exists for a bug submission module allowing the user to select how and where a bug report is submitted. A primary purpose of the present invention is to solve these needs and provide further related advantages.